Automobile luggage racks frequently employ a number of separate parallel slats mounted on the automobile roof to support the weight of luggage or other articles placed within the confines of the rack. These slats have generally been manufactured as either two or three piece assemblies including a rubber or plastic mounting pad and one or two elongated metal members resting on the pad. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,914 and Bott U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,755 show two piece slat constructions in which heavy duty steel or aluminum members are positioned on a resilient mounting pad. The metal used in these constructions was quite costly, however, and ways were sought to reduce the amount of stainless steel or other expensive metal in the construction. This resulted in three part slat assemblies such as those shown in Stephen U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,179 and Bott U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,069. These three part constructions utilize very thin stainless steel outer moldings and a heavier but lower cost steel channel member located between the stainless outer molding and a rubber mounting pad.